


One of those days when you made me happy

by zelda_fan_spellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_fan_spellman/pseuds/zelda_fan_spellman
Summary: Faustus and Zelda have been living together for 20 years,and in those 20 years Faust got drunk a lot more times than Zelda,so here's one of their fun nights.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	One of those days when you made me happy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for my mistakes,if there are any🥺

\- Mummy?-a small child's voice sounded very close.  
Zelda opened her eyes wearily to find that she was sleeping in her work clothes next to her daughter.They must have fallen asleep together while Zelda was reading her a book.

-What's wrong, my little kitten?-Zelda said, kissing the little girl next to her on the forehead.

-The door just slammed down there.Mommy, I'm scared.-Juliet replied, rubbing her eyes.

-It must be your dad, do you want to watch it together?-Zelda said, and her daughter nodded her head.

She got out of bed and picked up the little girl.Juliet's head immediately fell on her mother's shoulder,because she still wanted to sleep.  
Zelda went downstairs, stroking her daughter's back,and turned on the hall light, and she laughed softly at what she saw.

-I think you need to go back to bed, honey,and I'll talk to your dad, okay?  
There was no response,so Zelda looked at Juliette.She was already sleeping quietly with her arms around Zelda's neck.Poor child, she must be so tired.  
When Zelda put the baby to bed,she went back to the hall,because another child had come to her door.Looks like it's going to be a fun night.  
A drunken Faust was standing on the threshold,trying to take off his shoes when he noticed Zelda.  
-Oh, my beautiful wife is already here,are you following me?-he said, hiccupping a little.  
-Your Excellency,-she said.-you'd have to be completely deaf not to hear your loud appearance.  
\- Yes?Well, I'm sorry.-he said, and hiccupped again.  
-Do you have any problems?-she said, a little mockingly.  
-Actually, no,but I think that my shoes are enchanted by someone, because it does not want to take off, you see it, I was cursed!-he said, pointing at the shoes.Due to the large amount of alcohol consumed,he lost his balance and fell, which made Zelda laugh even louder.  
She went to him and helped him up so they could walk to the bedroom upstairs.   
-Thank you, most beautiful lady, but I could handle it myself.-he looked at her appraisingly.  
When they finally got to the bedroom, she put him on the bed and he seemed to fall asleep immediately.  
-No, big man, wake up,I won't undress you myself.-Zelda tried to wake him up,but without success,so she decided to pour a glass of water over him.He immediately woke up and got out of bed.  
-What are you doing,red?-he said haughtily.  
-Faust, get undressed.-she said, rolling her eyes, but still smiling.  
-Wow, just like that?-he raised an eyebrow.  
-Yes,just like that.-she said imitating him and went to the wardrobe to change.  
Knowing how much influence she had on him, she didn't need to tell him twice.He immediately threw off his trousers and began to unbutton his jacket.She had already come out in a short gold shirt and the same long robe.  
-You're not done yet?-she asked.  
-I'm almost done-he said, not taking his eyes off her.  
-Don't forget to put your things in the closet- she warned him,and he did as she said.  
She was sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair when he returned.  
-What's next?-he asked, still staggering a little.  
She turned to him and said, pointing to the bed:  
-Lie down there.  
He did as she asked and was focused only on her.

Zelda finished brushing her hair and started turning off the lights.When she reached his bedside table, he grabbed her around the waist and swung her over his legs,slapping her buttock.  
\- Faust!-she screamed,and he hit her again.  
-Excuse me, lady, but you are provoking me.Do you even know how sexy you are?Your husband must be lucky.  
She laughed and he slapped her again.  
-Faust, if you don't calm your hands now,I'll have to tie you up.-she said, but he didn't seem to care.  
-How exquisite...-he muttered,but before he could strike again, he realized that he couldn't do it.His hands were finally tied.  
She reached out like a cat from his body and kissed him.  
-Good night,Faustus.-she turned off the light,threw off her dressing gown, and crawled under the warm blanket.  
\- Zelda.  
-Yes, dear?  
-When will you give me a son?  
She grinned and turned to him.  
-When you stop getting so drunk, dear.-she kissed him again on the mouth and lay on his chest.  
-I won't do it again,really.-he said it as if he were a little boy being told off by his parents.  
He looked at her and saw that she was asleep, so he just joined her in the dream.  
———————————————  
When he awoke, he found that there was no one in the bed next to him.The sun was already shining brightly, so it was probably morning.He blinked several times, thinking that the headache would go away,but it would not go away so easily, and then he decided to finally get up.He went directly to the smell, namely to the kitchen, because he was very hungry.  
\- Daddy!-a small voice shouted, and it immediately made his head throb.  
He picked up his daughter and kissed her on the nose.  
-Good morning, my little Princess.How did you sleep today?  
-Well, I actually wanted to sleep with mummy tonight, but mummy had to put you to bed.-Juliet said, pouting slightly.  
He heard a small chuckle somewhere near the stove, and it drew his attention to his wife.  
Good morning, Mr. Blackwood.  
How's your head?-she asked,leaning against the nightstand and sipping her coffee.  
-In all 20 years of our married life, you've never been able to resist teasing me at my 'night of celebration', have you?- he said with a smile as he came up to her.  
-How can I forget your tricks?-she smiled,and their lips met in a deep kiss as they heard the clapping of small hands.  
Every time they kissed in front of Juliet,she always clapped her hands joyfully, which meant that her parents didn't fight at all,which was a good thing.  
-Honey,if you want,you can play with your toys while mom and I talk.-Faustus said, turning to the little miracle in his hands.Juliet nodded, and Faust released her as she ran from the room.  
-Faustus, drink this.-Zelda said, handing him a glass.  
-No, I won't drink that bitter shit.  
-Drink this,or don't get drunk like that again.-she said, and pushed the glass closer to him.  
He took the glass and winced at the horribly bitter drink.

While Zelda was cooking,he came up behind her carefully and put his arms around her,placing his hands on her stomach.  
-Zelda, have you gained weight?-he asked,feeling a distinct bulge under his hands.  
-Not really,-a small voice called from the next room.-mummy carries my little brother or sister in her tummy.-Juliet added.  
He immediately looked at Zelda.  
-Is that true?-he asked,a little confused,thinking that he was either still asleep or still drunk.  
\- Yes Faust, we are already 4 months old.-she said.  
He stared at her for a long moment, then took her mouth.When their lungs needed air, they pulled away.  
-But why didn't you tell me before?-he asked, his eyes watering.  
-I wanted to tell you about it yesterday, but you were too drunk to remember anything.-she said, and gently cupped his cheek.  
It was clearly the best morning of his life.  
———————————————  
After 9 months, they had a little boy.Faust didn't know who was going to be born to them until the last moment,because Zelda kept it a secret.And when he saw the face of his newborn son,he realized that he is the happiest father in the world,because he has such a wonderful family.And then Zelda got pregnant again and gave birth to another beautiful girl,and in the end Faust stopped drinking altogether, or he just didn't get drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the comments that you write,I see everything🥺💘  
> And if you have any ideas, please write to me on instagram @zelda_fan_spellman   
> Love you all💘


End file.
